Miss Us Together
by SkyGem
Summary: An IchixIshi oneshot. Two years ago, Ichigo and Ishida broke up over a stupid fight. Now, seeing each other for the first time in a year, old emotions are stirred. Will these two get back together? Or has Ichigo moved on? Read on to find out!


SkyGem: Hey all! I suddenly had this awesome idea and sat down to put it into words. When I finally finished I looked at the time, and was surprised to find it was already one in the morning. Time sure does fly when you're having fun. Anyways, this is my first Bleach fic, so please, don't be too harsh. This is gonna be an IchixIshi fic. Please read and review, and tell me what you thought.

* * *

**Miss Us Together**

"We're through, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Two years ago, I was the one that let those blasphemous words leave my lips. And what have they brought me? Nothing but pain, anger, and a broken heart. My name is Ishida Uryuu, and I am now a 2nd year university student. I've just returned to Japan after a year of studying abroad, and am currently standing, frozen to the spot, after having seen my one true love after our 2 years of separation. He was sitting under a sakura tree, snuggling a cute girl, who looked to be about 18. Seeing the two of them together, my already broken heart was shattered to pieces.

He must have sensed me looking at him, because at that moment, he turned and looked straight at me. He always did have good senses.

His expression remained calm as he assessed me. Just as he looked as if he were about to call out, the girl took his attention away. I was immediately furious at her. She probably got to be with him every single day, and I, who had only just seen him for the first time in a year, wasn't even spared a second glance? Jealousy filled my every pore, and before I could think of what I was doing, I was strolling up to the both of them.

A calm smile on my face, I walked over to them. Ichigo noticed me, and glanced over in my direction, eyes widening. My smile widened a bit, and I said, "Hello, Kurosaki-kun, long time no see."

Just then, the girl turned her face to look at me, and I almost visibly flinched. Up close, she was nothing short of gorgeous. She had long, coal black hair, falling down her back in an inky waterfall. Her big, brown, doe eyes were clear and cheerful, and her face was small and pixie-like. She had a nice figure, with rich, dark skin.

Looking over at Ichigo, she said, "Ne, Ichigo, who's this?" Her voice was light and musical, but Ichigo ignored her, and continued staring at me, his eyes calm and expressionless.

Then, a playful smirk played across his lips, and he said, "Hey, Ishida! Where've you been this past year?"

That smirk took my breath away, and I was left unable to speak for a moment. "I-I've been studying abroad for a while….." I trailed off, letting the sentence hang.

He pouted cutely, and said, "What? And you left without telling me about it?" My heart sped up a bit. Did he really…? "I mean, I thought we were **friends**!" he said, stressing the words friends.

This, more than anything, crushed me, and I fought to keep my calm smile in place.

"I'm sorry, but it was decided quite spontaneously, so I did not have much time to say my goodbyes," I said, proud that my voice didn't waver in the slightest.

He only nodded, then, seeming to remember something, he said, "Oh! I completely forgot! Ishida, this is Komiyama Setsuka, my girlfriend. Setsu, this is my friend, Ishida Uryuu."

Smiling, she turned to me and said, "Nice to meet you, Ishida-san."

"And you, Komiyama-san," I replied smoothly, though my heart harbored flames of hatred directed at her.

Turning back to look at Ichigo, I said, "I'm very sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I must leave now." Seeing his face fall a little made me want to smile. "We should hang out again some time," I said, turning around. Over my shoulder, I threw, "My number is still the same! Call me!"

oooOooOOoOOOoOOooOooo

As Ishida turned and walked away, I couldn't help but stare. Despite being a boy, there was no doubt that he was beautiful. His deep blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of delicate looking glasses, were the colour of crystal, beautiful and clear. His onyx black hair was straight and feathery, framing his face in an elegant way. His porcelain skin was a snowy white. The muscles on his arms were lean, and barely visible, but seemed to hold a great deal of power, like the limbs of a willow. I was captivated.

Turning to look at Ichigo, I saw that he was also staring at his friend. Something in his gaze made me flinch. He looked wistful and nostalgic, he looked dazed and perturbed, but most of all, he looked hurt.

"I-Ichigo?" I asked, my voice not quite steady.

He started at the sound of my voice, and turned to look at me, his expression now completely back to normal. "Yeah?" he asked.

I was about to ask him about his expression, but thought better of it. Instead, I said, "You must be happy to see your friend again."

He gained a faraway look and said, "Yeah. We were really close in high school, and I was really surprised to see him again."

I nodded, curious what he meant by close, but didn't say anything. Instead, I just snuggled closer to him, and said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

He smiled apologetically down at me, and said, "Sorry, but I'm a bit tired. Would you mind it too much if we went home?"

A little disappointed, I nodded, and said, "I don't mind. Let's go."

Kissing my on the cheek, he smiled gratefully, and said, "Thanks."

We headed to his car, and he drove us back to the university campus. Kissing me goodbye, on the cheek again, he said, "I'll see you later." I watched him walk away, a bit worried about the way he was acting, then turned and headed back to my room.

oO0Oo

A few days later, I was asleep when suddenly, I was woken up by the familiar ring of my cell phone. Groggily opening my eyes, I flipped it open to see who was calling. Seeing that it was Ichigo, I pressed talk and held it to my ear. "Moshi moshi?" I said.

His cheery voice came on, saying, "Hey, sleepyhead. Did I wake you up?"

He sounded apologetic.

I nodded my head before remembering that I was on the phone and he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, but it's fine," I said. "So, what's the good news?"

I could hear him laugh on the other side before saying, "It's that obvious, huh? Well, I just called to say that my high school friends are having a reunion tonight, and I was also invited. Will you come with me?"

Confused, I said, "But if it's a reunion for you and your high school friends, I don't think I should be intruding."

"Aww, come on!" he whined. "Rukia is bringing her boyfriend! I just wanna be able to show everyone my beautiful girlfriend! Orihime keeps asking to meet you too!"

Hearing him say Orihime brought to mind an image of the big-breasted beauty I had once seen in a picture Ichigo had shown me, and I said, "Fine, then, I'll go."

The thought of him being in the same room with that girl filled me with something akin to fear. It wasn't that I didn't trust Ichigo, but I'd seen for myself the power of cleavage, and I wasn't about to lose another boyfriend.

"Great!" he said. "I'll pick you up at five."

"Yeah, see you then," I said, then hung up and let my head fall back to the pillow, promptly falling back to sleep.

oO0Oo

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked for the hundredth time.

I was in Ichigo's car, and we were on our way to the reunion. I was wearing a cute white, spaghetti-strap tank top, and a black miniskirt, with black tights underneath. My hair was curled a little at the ends, and was up in a half ponytail, and other than some lip-gloss and a little bit of mascara, I wasn't wearing any make-up.

Not taking his eyes off the road, he replied with, "I'm sure. You look gorgeous, now stop worrying. I'm sure they'll love you."

"I hope," I said anxiously. Then, in an attempt to calm myself down, I asked, "So, where's it being held?"

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "At Uryuu's place."

"Uryuu?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Ah, sorry, I meant Ishida, the guy we met the other day."

"Oh," I said, realization dawning. That's why he was so wound up. I'd been going out with Ichigo for approximately 4 months, and I had never seen him as…happy as he had been these past few days, but I'd never seen him so aggravated either. There was something going on between him and this Ishida guy, and I was determined to find out.

We soon arrived at a very nice house, a little bigger than average. I looked over at Ichigo, looking for an explanation, but he was just staring up at the house, lost in his thoughts.

"Ichigo?" I asked.

Snapping out of it, he looked over at me, dazed, and said, "Huh?"

Shaking my head, I said, "It's nothing. Now are we going in?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, still a bit confused.

Taking my hand, he led us up the driveway and to the front door. When we got there, his hands made to go to his pockets, before he stopped, and looked stricken. He murmured to himself, "Right, I don't have keys…"

Curious, I was about to ask him why he would have keys to this place when suddenly, the door burst open. Standing there, was a very handsome Ishida. His feathery black hair was held back in a tight ponytail, a few strands loose, and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

He smiled happily and said, "Ichigo, you came."

I was surprised to hear him use Ichigo's first name, and apparently, so was Ichigo because he blushed lightly and said, "Y-yeah. Hey, Ishida."

"Hey, Ishida-kun," I greeted him and he looked at me, surprised, as if he had only just seen me.

His smile dampened just enough to be noticeable, and he said, "Hello, Komiyama-san. Please, come in you two. Everyone else is already here."

As Ichigo and I walked in, I was so amazed at the elegance of this house, that I almost missed the look of pure hatred Ishida sent me. As it was, I only caught a glimpse, because the next second it was gone, and I wondered if I had imagined it. I followed Ichigo to the living room, and was amazed at how well he knew his way around. If I had been alone, I probably would have been lost for hours.

When we arrived at the living room, Ichigo was suddenly attacked by two girls practically out of nowhere. One of them was Orihime, whom I recognized from the photograph, and the other, whom I didn't recognize, I assumed was Rukia. After a great deal of hugging and talking, two guys walked forward. One of them had big muscles, and curly brown hair, and the other had long, red hair and weird tattoos. These two were who I assumed to be Chad and Renji, respectively. After they had said their hellos, I was finally noticed, and everyone turned to stare at me.

The redhead, Renji, was the first to speak. "Looks like Kurosaki's got himself a babe." I blushed so hard at this, that I almost didn't hear what Rukia said response.

"Well, if we're going with looks, I think his ex has her beat by a long-shot."

Looking closer, I could see that her expression wasn't all too friendly. Unaware as to what I had done to deserve her disapproval, I just looked away, not saying anything.

"Rukia!" said Ichigo sharply, and I turned to look at him. His expression was fierce, and, to me, he looked as if he were trying to hold back tears. No one else seemed to notice this, except for Ishida, who seemed to pay no attention to it, but I could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

When Ichigo had finally calmed down, we all walked over to the couch and sat down, talking.

Over the course of the evening, there were movies and popcorn, there was lots of catching up, and then, after dinner, there was drinking. Rukia seemed to lose most of her hostility towards me, but that didn't mean she was exactly friendly.

Sometime close to midnight, I was talking to Ichigo and Chad about something, when suddenly, Ichigo got up, and headed over to where Ishida and Orihime were conversing. I looked after him closely, and to me, it looked as if he were trying to separate the two of them.

From beside me, Rukia, who was also staring at Ichigo, said to me, "Watch closely, Komiyama, and you'll see why I disapprove of Ichigo dating you."

I was a little disturbed by her words. "Y-you mean he likes Orihime?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the three of them.

I heard Rukia sigh, and turned to look at her. Her eyes were hard as she said, "You call yourself his girlfriend, and yet, you can't even see what's in front of you. He's not trying to stop Ishida from flirting with Orihime, it's the other way around."

I was confused, wasn't that the same thing?

My eyes were still on the three of them as Rukia said, "You don't get it, do you? Orihime's not the one that Ichigo has feelings for."

Just as I was contemplating her words, Ishida, who I now noticed had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, and was most likely drunk, if only a little, grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Breaking into tears, he whimpered, and said, "I-Ichigo, please forgive me! I have no idea how I could have been so stupid as to break up with you! Please take me back!" Then, before anyone could do anything to stop him, he pulled Ichigo towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Then without warning, his grip loosened, and he fell forwards, asleep, tears in his eyes.

Ichigo, dazed, looked down at Ishida. Then, picking him up, holding him to his chest protectively, he said to everyone, "I'll take him back to o- I mean his bedroom."

After he had left, everything was quiet, then I turned to look at Rukia questioningly. Her eyes were a softer than I had seen them all evening.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

Looking over at me, I saw the ghost of a smile on her face as she said, "Those two used to go out in high school."

"G-go out?"

She nodded, then looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry if I seemed harsh, it's not that I have anything against you, I was just upset at what Ichigo was doing to himself, and to the one he loved."

I stayed quiet, and she continued on, "You see, back when we were in high school, those two used to be rivals. Then, one day, they suddenly started going out, and afterwards they became inseparable. They seemed like the happiest couple on Earth, and everyone was surprised when they broke up, though we could all see that they still cared for each other. I guess I disliked you because it kind of felt to me like you were trying to take Ishida's place in Ichigo's heart."

When she finished her speech, I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Then, I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Orihime, tears in her eyes.

"S-Setsuka-chan, I-I know this is very selfish of me, but, p-please, will you break up with Ichigo?"

"Break up with him?" I repeated, dazed.

She nodded. "H-he's too nice to do it himself. He's not the kind of guy who would leave his girlfriend for someone else. P-please, won't you set him free?"

I felt like shouting at her. This wasn't fair! Why did I have to sacrifice my feelings for everyone else to be happy? But deep down, I knew it was the only thing I could do. The image of Ichigo, holding Ishida protectively to his chest, was brought to mind. I remembered his face when Ishida kissed him, surprised, but unbelievably happy, and I knew what I had to do. I looked at Orihime and Rukia, and nodded yes, I would do it.

They both smiled timidly, then when we heard Ichigo's footsteps, Orihime gave me a hug, and said, "We'll leave the two of you alone." The two of them left, towing the guys behind them.

When I looked into Ichigo's face, I felt my heart break. He was wearing the saddest expression. When he saw me, his face broke into a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes. Coming up to me, he hugged me, and said, "Hey, sweetie. I'm sorry for what just happened, he was really drunk."

He leaned in to kiss my forehead, but I pulled away. Looking at me confusedly, he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Steeling my heart, I looked up at him, and said, "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I think we should break up."

He still looked confused, and said, "B-but why?"

I smiled painfully at him, and said, "Ichigo, you and I both know that you don't have any romantic feelings towards me, and I don't want to hold you back."

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course I l-" but I cut him off.

"Don't say it!" I sad fiercely. "Don't you **ever **say that to anyone but the one who holds your heart, and I know that someone isn't me."

He looked as if he were about to object, then stopped himself. "So they told you, huh?" he asked, looking up, and for once, I saw him for who he really was. His mask of cheerfulness had slipped, and there lay the face of a man who had lost the one thing he held closest to his heart.

I nodded, not able to say anything.

"S-Setsuka-chan," he started off. "The truth is, I really do like you very much, but only as a friend, a very important friend, and I'm sorry for hurting you like this."

I nodded, and smiled sadly.

At that moment Ishida came down the stairs, looking confused. "I-Ichigo?" he asked, his eyes looking like those of a lost lamb.

Ichigo glanced at me one more time, and I threw him an encouraging smile. His returning smile was the most dazzling thing I had ever seen, and then, it was gone as he turned to look lovingly at his partner.

oooOooOOoOOOoOOooOooo

"I-Ichigo?" asked Uryuu as he came down the stairs.

After throwing Setsuka one more anxious glance, I turned and met eyes with Uryuu, smiling at him adoringly. Walking the few steps to the foot of the spiraling staircase, I said, "Is there something wrong, Uryuu?"

His eyes looked a little fuzzy, as if he were still half-asleep, and he said, "I woke up and you weren't there."

Laughing, I realized that he must still be dreaming. Holding out my arms, I said, "I'm sorry, I had some business to take care of. Come here."

Within seconds, he had thrown himself into my arms and was burying his face into my chest. Laughing happily, I kissed the top of his head lightly, then picked him up and headed upstairs.

Arriving at our bedroom, I lay him down on the bed, but he wouldn't let go.

"Uryuu," I said patiently. "Can you please release me?"

He shook his head. "If I let go, you'll leave me again."

Oh, so he did remember our break-up, looks like he was more awake than I had originally thought.

In a gentle voice, I said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you, I'm just gonna go look for something more comfortable to change into."

Reluctantly, he let go of my shirt, and said, "Promise you'll come right back?"

I laughed. Uryuu could be so adorable when he was drunk. He was almost like a different person. "I promise," I said.

Heading over to Uryuu's closet, I found myself a pair of silk pajama bottoms and decided to go shirtless. After I was done changing, I took yet another pair of pajama bottoms and headed over to Uryuu, who latched onto me as soon as I was within range. Laughing, I stripped off his shirt, and changed him into the pajama bottoms, making sure he was comfortable. When all that was done I settled down under the covers, holding Uryuu in my arms, feeling complete for the first time in two years.

oO0Oo

The next morning, I was woken up by a slight stirring. Opening my eyes, I saw Uryuu, his eyes wide open, looking at me in confusion. Laughing lightly, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and said, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Blushing, he stuttered, "I-Ichigo? W-what…?"

Putting on a hurt face, I said, "Y-you don't want me here? Okay, I'll leave…"

I made to get up, but then he shouted, "No!" latching onto my arm, and I couldn't help but laugh. Kissing him again, this time on the forehead, I said, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you ever gain."

His eyes became watery, and he asked, "H-how?"

Wrapping him in a hug, I said, "You apologized to me last night, saying that you wanted me back, and then kissed me and passed out." I shrugged. "It wasn't what I expected, but it's not like I was gonna let the opportunity pass. You have no idea how dreary my days have been without you these past two years."

He nodded, saying, "It was the same for me. I don't even remember what the argument was about anymore…"

"Me neither."

He smiled timidly, then looked at me oddly and asked, "W-what about Komiyama-san?"

"We broke up," I said in reply to his question.

Looking at me with uncertain eyes, he said, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it would be so much easier for you if you chose her, not to mention she's so pretty."

Hugging him close, I said, "I'm absolutely certain. You're the only one I'll ever love. And besides, Setsuka-san may be cute and all, but, in my opinion, you're a thousand times more attractive."

A bright blush spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile. Unable to help myself, I finally pulled away from Uryuu a little, and when he looked at me confusedly, I just tipped his chin up, and brought my lips to his in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Now, finally, after two years of rain, the sky of my heart had cleared up, and my sun was back, and for days ahead, the forecast showed nothing but beautiful sunshine and clear skies.


End file.
